Another Summer
by iloveromance
Summary: The summer after her Freshman year at Bates College, Melissa Sherwood returns to a place that she never thought she'd see again; Camp Firewood. The idea of returning proves to be exciting. But she worries about what will happen when she is reunited with the man for whom she shares a special bond. Continuation of "The Summer of Henry"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: In anticipation of the Netflix series "Wet Hot American Summer-The First Day of Camp", I watched the original again and was reminded of my other "WHAS" Story, "The Summer of Henry". It was only a matter of time before a continuation would surface and so here it is. Thank you to Kristen3 and Jessie33 for your reviews on the original (and to you, Kristen for so bravely suggesting that I write a sequel! =)) and I hope that this continuation is just as enjoyable .  
**_

 _1983_

In my dorm room at Bates' College, my hand trembled as I picked up the receiver of my pink princess phone and put it down again. I stared at the letter in my other hand, knowing full well that I didn't even have to look at it to know what it said. I'd read it a hundred-no, a million, times before. It was as though I had gotten a letter from Rob Lowe asking me to marry him and that he anxiously awaiting my reply. But this wasn't from him, nor was it from anyone famous. It was from someone that I loved… or used to love. Or thought I loved. I don't know. All I knew was that the summer that my parents had sent me (against my will) to Camp Firewood, I was sure that it would be the worst experience of my life. Who knew that it would turn out to be not only the best but the most heartbreaking?

When I had gotten the letter from Henry, I read it over and over again… Heck, I was still reading it, even months; almost a year later. In fact, I read it so many times I had it memorized. Never in my life will I ever get over the fact that he was not only asking me if I wanted a job at Camp Firewood, but that he named his daughter after _me_! Me, a lame freshman at Bates College! Well, I wasn't one back then; a Bates College Freshman, I mean. _Lame_ , yes… I guess I've always been that way.

But there was a time when I didn't feel lame, even if it wasn't for an extended period. Better than nothing right? Brett Morris, who had made all of my dreams come true when he came up to me one day in the hallway and told me that he'd broken up with Stacy Abbott and that he wanted to go out with me. Me! I couldn't believe it! I was so excited that I rushed through the hallways to my best friend Bianca's locker to tell her. We both screamed at the same time and threw our arms around each other as though we were a couple of nerds. I suppose we were, but hey, this was major! I had a date with Brett Morris.

We dated for a while…. A long while, actually and when graduation came, we were making plans for our future. I still remember the picture that I sent in my reply letter to Henry, the one with me in my graduation cap and gown, standing in between the two people that I loved most; Bianca and Brett. But it turned out that I wasn't the one that Brett loved the most. He sent me a letter ( _a letter_!) from his dorm room at the University of Miami saying that he'd met someone and was planning on asking her to marry him! Just like that.

God, I don't even want to _begin_ to describe that humiliation. The pain was a thousand times worse than when I found Henry and Beth kissing on the dock at Camp Firewood. And that was _way_ beyond humiliation. But in all fairness, Henry didn't love me, so it wasn't his fault. It was mine for being stupid enough to fall in love with him.

And as much as it hurt knowing that Henry was in love with Beth and not me, at least he sent me a letter explaining things. Brett just decided to take the easy way out. And so I was eternally grateful that I was alone that morning when I'd gone to get the mail, hoping for a letter from the boy I loved. But that was not the kind of letter that I was expecting. I ran to my dorm room and tore the letter open, my heart racing with anticipation. And by the time I finished reading it, barely realizing that it was way too short for a break-up letter, I was sobbing so badly that I could hardly pick up the phone, let alone see to dial Bianca's phone number. I swear, they should have something that makes dialing faster. It's completely ridiculous! I mean, I knew the number by heart but still…

It rang and rang and rang and I knew it was stupid, calling her at this hour of the morning, knowing full well that she'd be in class. I mean it was a Tuesday after all and classes were in session at Bates College as well as at the University of Maine. If we hadn't been going to colleges that were one hundred and thirteen miles apart I might have jumped in my car and raced to her dorm at U of M, sobbing at her door until she returned. Instead I dialed her number again and again listening to the ringing until it became like a bad pop song that thundered in my head. And suddenly it stopped.

The sound was so deafening that I almost didn't realize that it had stopped until I heard her voice. One word… _Hello_ … That's all it took for me to burst into tears and sobs…


	2. Chapter 2

" _Lis? Oh my God, what happened? What is it?"_

To this day, I cannot for the life of me figure out how in the heck Bianca knew it was me sobbing like an idiot on the other end of the line, or how she knew that Brett had broken up with me. And even more so, how, or even why she'd risked missing all of her classes by simply saying "I'll be there as fast as I can. Just stay there."

And so I stayed in my room, sobbing until my chest hurt. And when I was completely drained, I turned on the television. But not even the sight of the gorgeous guys on General Hospital…that Dr. Noah Drake was sooo gorgeous. How did they manage to get such a sexy guy like Rick Springfield to play him? And when in the heck were they going to let him sing "Jessie's Girl" on the show? Hey, doctors could sing, right? It's a soap opera. It happens. And don't even get me started on how incredibly gorgeous Blackie Parrish was. That John Stamos was going to be a huge star someday. I bet he has his own show in a few years. But for now I'll take him on the small screen. The sight of his totally rad face on my tiny television was like having him all to myself. God, I _wish_! He was always crying on the show it seemed, which, in turn would make me cry. I mean how could I just sit there and not be moved by the sight of a gorgeous guy crying? I may have been lame but I wasn't _that_ lame!

But at that moment, even the sight of either him or Rick Springfield would have cheered me up. I turned it off, throwing myself onto my bed. I just prayed that my roommate Samantha wouldn't come home and find me freaking out in our dorm room.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, sobbing off and on but I heard a knock on the door. I climbed off of the bed and smoothed my hands on my jeans. The second I opened the door I gasped.

"Bianca…"

I wanted to scream and throw my arms around her, the way we'd done since we were kids, but instead I burst into pathetic tears. She didn't ask any questions, just held me while I cried. And cried, and cried.

She listened to my lame sob story about Brett and didn't even offer any advice. I know I should have been mad because isn't that what friends were supposed to do? Offer advice? But she knew me too well, and knew that if I had wanted advice I would have asked for it.

When I was better we hugged again and to thank her (although there was no real way to do that properly; I mean, I owed her the world), I took her to the coolest pizza place in Lewiston, Luiggi's Pizzeria. We ordered a huge-and I mean huge pepperoni and sausage pizza and devoured every bit of it along with two Cokes. And then we had desert.

All too soon she said she had to go so we hugged goodbye-tightly, the way best friends do-and I watched her drive away. I knew that she was going to call me the minute she returned to her dorm, but I missed her already. She was definitely the best friend I'd ever had, second only to Henry.

Go figure.


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up the phone again. "God, I cannot believe that I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

I looked up, totally confused. "What?"

"What can't you believe that you're doing?" My roommate Samantha asked.

Now I was even more baffled. "What? I-."

And that's when I realized that I had been speaking out loud. _Oh man…_

I sighed deeply and hung up the phone. I didn't want to have to explain everything to Sabrina. I mean, we were roommates and all but I barely knew her. And we were from opposite sides of the country. She was from _Texas_ of all places! Yep, with the southern accent, the Dallas Cowboys t-shirts and all. She always said she was " _fixin' to_ " do something. What does that even mean?

I wasn't into football whatsoever, but I had to admit that their quarterback, Danny White was pretty cute. But seriously, who in the heck from Texas goes to a school all the way in Maine? But then again Bates College is totally awesome so I can see why she chose it. And she was nice in an odd sort of way.

However she wasn't Bianca and Bianca was the only person in the world who would understand about Henry.

I didn't want to have to explain to Samantha about my memorable summer almost two years ago; the summer that my parents sent me away to Camp Firewood. I was so miserable there. Until I got to know Henry, that is. I just never dreamed that I'd fall in love with the guy! And not only that I never in a million years imagined that I'd have my heart broken not once but twice in the same summer! The first was when I found out through a letter from Bianca that Brett was dating that pathetic Stacy Abbott (although now he could have her! I certainly didn't want him anymore), and the second was seeing Henry and Beth kissing on the dock, which pretty much sealed the fact that he didn't love me the way I loved him; or at all. He loved Beth and not me. Figures, right? It was bound to happen. She was the camp director after all.

But I couldn't explain any of this to Samantha. She'd never understand. And so I forced a laugh. "Oh, well… I promised my mom that I'd call my Aunt…. _Beth_. She… um… lives around here, and my mom has been bugging me like crazy to call her. Might as well get it over with, right?"

Sabrina was stretched out on her bed, her long, slim figure reminding me of the way mine used to be; before I'd gained the dreaded "Freshman Fifteen". And then a horrible thought occurred to me. In my last letter to Brett I had sent him a picture of myself, taken by my RA Rochelle at our "Almost End-of the Year Picnic". God, I hope he didn't take one look at it and-

No, I refused to let myself think it. I refused to think that maybe-

"Well, good luck with that."

At the unexpected sound of Sabrina's voice I turned. "What?"

She shrugged and kept her eyes focused on her book. "Good luck with your phone call to your Aunt Brett."

The sound of my now ex-boyfriend's name made me shudder. As usual, Samantha was completely clueless about anything I'd said. But I should have been used to it by now.

"You mean _Beth_ , right?"

She looked up; staring at me as though I'd said something horrific. "What?"

"You said….Um, nothing. I was just… I'm going to go my Aunt Beth now. Do you mind if I go into the bathroom to call? For privacy. It might be a while, okay? If you need to… you know, just knock."

"Sure whatever."

I took my Princess phone and dragged it into the bathroom. The letter was in my hand, in danger of being crushed. I know it's totally stupid, but I would die if anything ever happened to it. I cherished it and right now it was all I had-except for Bianca that is. And so I carefully sat it on the counter, where it was safe and then put a towel on top of the toilet to have someplace to sit. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it would be okay for the moment. And besides I wasn't worried about being comfortable. I just wanted to get this phone call over with as quickly as possible. Silently I prayed that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. But that was a long-shot.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number at the bottom of Henry's letter; the one printed neatly in blue ink under the logo for Camp Firewood. And then I began to dial….


	4. Chapter 4

As I listened to the phone ring and ring and ring, I was so nervous that it just to breathe; physically hurt. God, what was wrong with me? Just as I was about to hang up (And take the whole "nobody's ever going to answer the phone" thing as a sign), the ringing stopped and I heard a voice; a woman's voice.

 _"Camp Firewood."  
_

I sat there completely frozen both aware and oblivious to the fact that someone was speaking to me.""

 _"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Look, if this is a prank call…. Damn kids…"  
_

Panicked, I forced myself to speak. "Um, H-hi… Is um, Beth there?"

 _"Yeah, I'm Beth; the Camp Firewood Director."_ The voice said. _"Who's this?"  
_

"I'm um…" Oh God, who was I? Think, Melissa, think! "I'm Melissa… um… Sherwood."

 _"Oh, well how about that? My daughter's name is Melissa."_ The previously almost-annoyed voice was now brighter. And even though there was no way that I'd ever tell

Beth the secret that Henry and I shared (Well one of them anyway… I loved that we shared secrets)-that he'd named his daughter after me-it made me smile.

"She's lucky to have such a great name." I said, taking the risk of sounding like a total moron. But to my surprise, Beth actually laughed.

 _"It is a great name, isn't it? I never would have thought to name my daughter Melissa, but my husband insisted."  
Husband…._

The word made my heart sink in ridiculous fashion and even worse, I felt like crying. God, I was supposed to be a mature college student, not a lovesick teenager over a guy… a man who had made it abundantly clear that I wasn't the girl he wanted. He had a daughter and a wife for God's sake!

Suddenly I wondered if I'd ever get over my "Summer of Henry"; the one that seemed so long ago and yet seemed like yesterday.

"Y-your husband is Henry, right?" I asked stupidly. "Henry Newman?"

 _"Yep, that's the one. Husband, father, camp counselor, Astrophysicist. Do you know him?"  
_

How I managed not to burst out laughing is a complete mystery that only science could solve. To say that I knew Henry was a total understatement. I'd kissed the guy for God's sake! It was yet another secret that we'd shared.

"Um yeah, actually I do. I was a camper at Camp Firewood last summer. Henry was my counselor."

There was a brief pause and then….

 _"What did you say your name was?"  
_

"Melissa. Melissa Sherwood."

" _Sherwood… Sherwood… God, why does that name seem so familiar?"_

I froze, wondering if perhaps Henry had told her our secret (after all, he had every right to tell her; she was his wife) and that she was angry about it. If that was the case, I was the last person she would want to talk to. _Oh God…  
_

 _"Wait a minute, you said 'Sherwood', right?"_

"Um, yes, that's right…"

Suddenly I felt like I was being interrogated, like the criminals on "Law and Order". Oh why hadn't I paid attention to that boring show, instead of watching "Growing Pains"?

" _Oh man, I cannot believe it!"_ the now extremely cheerful voice said. And suddenly I was completely confused… and more than a little worried. What was going on?

"I-is something wrong?"

 _"I just… I cannot believe that I didn't make the connection! Henry talks about you all the time!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_I was so stunned that I could hardly think. Surely she was joking. Henry couldn't possibly-_

" _Hey, Melissa? Are you still there? Did I lose you? I hope I didn't say anything wrong. I-."  
_

"Um, no… I'm here. I'm just…. A-are you sure he was talking about me? I mean, Camp Firewood has hundreds of kids and Melissa is a pretty common name, so-."

 _"No, I'm pretty sure that he was talking about you. In fact I'd bet money on it. He told me the story of how you'd disappeared and that he was worried about you until he got your letter…"  
_

My heart swelled…. He'd told her about the letter. But I was willing to bet that he didn't tell her what was in that letter. At least I hope he didn't. I'd be completely mortified; even further than I already was.

"H-he was worried about me?"

 _"Yeah, it was strange; I'd never seen him that worried about a camper before. He must have thought that you were special. A-and don't get me wrong. I'm sure you are._

 _I mean, everyone is special, right?"  
_

"I-Are you sure he meant me?"

 _"Yeah, hey look… are you all right?"  
_

"What?"

 _"You… are you okay? You sound…"  
_

"I-I'm fine. I was calling about-."

 _"Let me guess, you got Henry's letter and you're calling back about it."  
_

My jaw dropped. How did she know all of that?

I clutched the well-worn letter in my hand. "Yeah, he did. And actually-."

 _"So do you want the job?"_

I was completely taken aback. "What?"

 _"He told me that he'd offered you a job, so if you still want it, it's yours."  
_

I felt like I could fly. "Really? Yeah! I-I mean _yes_! Of course I want it! What do I have to do? Come in for an interview or something?"

 _"No, that's not necessary. You're hired. I trust Henry's judgement and he spoke very highly of you. But I know that it's been a long time since you've been here so if you want to, you can come down to the camp and take a look around; see it from an employee's perspective rather than a camper's. We can do the paperwork, chat for a while…"  
_

"I'd love to." I blurted out, cringing when I realized that I'd interrupted her.

 _"Great! When can you come?"  
_

Oh my God this was really happening and with any luck…

"I-is Henry going to be there?"

The moment the words were out of my mouth, I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. Never in my life had I ever said something so stupid. The only thing left to do was to tell her to forget the whole thing and hang up, pretending that it never happened.

But I couldn't do it. I wanted to go to Camp Firewood. At that moment, I wanted to go more than I wanted to breathe. Yes, I was that weird.

" _Oh I'm positive he'll want to be here, so I'll make sure that he is."  
_

My heart felt as though it would burst and I felt tears of joy filling my eyes. When had I become so pathetic as to cry over something so stupid? It was just a stupid interview at that stupid camp for a stupid job….

That was bound to be completely wonderful.

My heart leaped, at the prospect of seeing him again…

It seemed like so long ago when I'd first fallen in love with Henry. And even now, after our letters and after so much time had passed, I was still completely and humiliatingly ashamed for running away from camp the way I had. God, what if something had happened to me? I would have never been able to go to college, never see my parents or my brother or Bianca again, never-

" _Okay, well just call me when you want to come and I'll make sure everything's ready for you."  
_

"How about Monday?" I blurted out.

 _"Um, let me see… Monday, Monday. Yeah. Monday's great! Say about 9am? How long does it take you to get here?"  
_

"Well, I'm in Augusta… for the summer, so-."

 _"Augusta, huh? Nice place. That's only about thirty minutes from here so hopefully the traffic won't be too bad."  
_

"I don't mind. I love traffic."

Oh God, I needed a muzzle. Why did I keep saying such stupid things?

But she only laughed, probably wondering why Henry cared so much about a total idiot like me. _"You do, huh? Well that makes one of us. So we'll see you Monday."  
_

"Thank you… Beth."

 _"I'll tell Henry that you're coming. Goodbye."  
_

"Th-thank you..." I said, realizing that I was talking to the dial tone.


End file.
